


Fighter

by imagination



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination/pseuds/imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>오타와 틀린 문법 맞춤법 교정은 언제나 감사한 마음으로 받고 있습니다. <br/>이번편도 즐겨주세요 ..^0^/</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

수도 중앙에 위치한 검투장에서는 오늘도 시민들의 함성소리가 쏟아져 나왔다. 깊이 후드를 눌러쓴 순례자들은 그런 검투장을 올려다보았다. 또 한번 광기에 찬 시민들의 함성 소리가 터지고 나팔소리가 높게 울려퍼졌다.

 

숨이 막히는 침묵이 시장까지 번져나왔다. 시민들은 제각각의 바램을 가지고 황제의 판결을 기다리고 있었다. 정적 가운데 다시 한번 나팔소리가 높게 울렸을 때 장사에 여념이 없던 뜨내기 노점상들조차 들뜬 신음을 참지 못하고 웃음 꽃을 피웠다. 마음껏 피를 즐긴 시민들은 특별히 인심이 좋아졌다. 시장은 다시 활기를 띄었고 사람들은 흥정을 시작했다.

 

순례자들은 할말을 잃고 입을 가렸다. 누구는 죽고 누구는 살아남는다. 살아남은 자 또한 내일을 기약 할 수 없다. 오직 강한자만이 끝까지 살아 남아 황제의 은총을 받아 자유민이 되는 것이다. 잔혹하고 무서운 게임이 였지만 제국민들은 어느세 그것이 없으면 못 견딜 정도로 그것에 중독되어 있었다.

 

그러나 이번 경기는 달랐다. 그들이 열광하는 이유는 그것만이 아니였다.. 홀연히 나타나 경기장의 판도를 바꾸고 있는 철가면의 사나이 그가 지금 제국 시민들의 심장을 쥐고 흔드는 주역이었다. 그를 둘러싸고 수만은 추측들이 오고 갔지만 사실은 아무도 알지 못했다. 다만 그가 경기장에 출몰한 이래 검투경기를 극도로 싫어하는 황제까지 참관을 하기 시작했다는 것이 사람들의 호기심과 상상력을 자극해 수많은 억측을 만들어 내고 있었다. 지금 장안은 온통 철가면의 사내에 대한 흥미로운 소문으로 가득했다.

 

ㅡ 어서 서둘러야 해요.

 

순례자들은 각자의 짐을 챙겨들고 흥분한 사람들이 밀려나오는 경기장으로 뛰쳐 들어갔다. 운이 좋다면 그들은 철가면의 그 남자를 두눈으로 확인 할 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 그러나 그들은 말 그대로 서둘러 움직여야만 했다.

 

***

 

경기를 마친 검투사들 중 살아남은 대다수의 사람들은 깊은 부상을 입기 마련이였다. 그러나 철가면의 그 남자는 상처 하나 없이 경기장을 걸어 나왔다. 시민들의 마음을 사로잡던 무용담은 뜬 소문이 아니였다. 그런 그를 보기 위해 평민들은 검투사들을 가두는 숙소를 앞에 진을 쳤다. 유일하게 개방된 곳인 철창에 매달린 사람들은 저마다. 기대를 가지고 오늘의 영웅을 기다렸다.

 

이윽고 팔과 다리가 사슬에 묶인 철가면의 사내가 병사들의 감시를 받으며 이쪽으로 걸어 오고 있었다. 투박한 가면으로 가려지지 않은 뚜렸한 금발과 강직한 입술, 우람한 육체는 틀림 없이 그였다. 소문에 현혹된 사람들은 각자의 믿음을 외치며 그가 걸어가는 길에 꽃을 던졌다. 한순간이었지만 병사들에게 인도되던 남자는 멈춰서 먼곳을 바라보았다. 비록 노예였지만 그를 함부로 다룰 사람은 아무도 없었다. 군중들은 그가 자신들을 돌아보고 있음을 알았다. 그들은 영광적으로 반응하며 사내를 응원했다. 그가 가진 명성 맞큼이나 시민들의 지지는 그에게 힘이 되어 줄 것이다. 시민들은 굳게 그것을 믿고 있었다. 바라기만 한다면 사내는 얼마든지 승리를 취하고 사육장을 걸어 나오는 단한사람이 될 것이다.

 

 

병사들의 채근을 받은 그는 다시 걷기 시작했다. 시민들의 야유가 병사들의 뒤를 따랐지만 그들은 묵묵히 임무를 다하고 있었다. 그들의 모습이 육중한 문 속으로 사라지고 나서야 사람들은 그곳을 떠나가기 시작했다. 빈 공터가 되버린 그곳에서 순례자들은 서로 눈빛을 교환하고 각자의 목적을 위해 흩어졌다. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

이렇게 된 마당에 그가 황제를 원망하지 않는다고 하면 그건 거짓일 것이다. 토르는 무거운 가면을 쓴 채 특별히 깊은 곳으로 인도되어 들어갔다. 

 

기름진 음식과 정성스러운 단장, 대부분 그런 날은 몸이 달은 부인들을 상대하는 날이었기에 토르는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 채찍이냐 당근이냐를 가르는 문제였다. 자존심이 상하지 않는 것은 아니었지만 토르는 현실과 타협하는 수밖에 없었고, 오늘에 들어서는 요령 좋게 그것을 이용하는 방법 또한 터득했다. 언제나처럼 원하는 대로 다뤄지고 나면 그녀들은 한결 다루기 쉬워졌다. 그녀들은 기꺼이 토르를 위해 무언가를 해주고 싶어 했고. 토르는 그것을 달게 받았다.  참으로 통렬한 복수가 아닐 수 없었다. 제살을 깎는지 뻔히 알면서도 그녀들은 매달리는 얼굴을 하곤 하는 것이다. 덕분에 토르는 갇혀 있어도 나라가 돌아가는 꼴에 대해 상당히 상세히 알 수 있었다. 

 

그래서 지금 황제가 어떤 꼴을 당하고 있는지 보지 않아도 잘 알 수 있었다 . 황제는 살을 베어내며 고름을 짜내려 들었지만 그것도 임시 처방이었다. 나라의 썩은 뿌리는 그가 예상했던 것을 훨씬 상회했던 것이 분명했다. 토르는 황제의 실패를 동정하지 않았다. 그러기에는 자신이 격은 희생이 너무나도 컸다. 이 나라는 멀지 않았다. 그것이 토르의 판단이었다. 수인처럼 길러지는 검투사의 신분으로 그가 할 수 있는 것은 없었지만 그는 탐욕에 빠진 나라를 동정하고 있었다. 

 

'불쌍한 사람'  토르는 지금의 황제 그렇게 생각했다. 어디까지나 지휘에 메어 망해가는 나라를 질질 끌고 가고 있는 자가 바로 그였다. 토르는 나라 잃은 자들의 서러움을 잘 알고 있었다. 군대를 지휘할 때면 이따금씩 번민에 젖게 하는 그 슬픈 얼굴을 외면할 수 없을 때가 있었다. 지금의 그로서는 그런 것을 떠올리는 것이 사치일지 모르겠으나 앞일을 생각하면 이따금 가슴이 저려오는 것이다.  

 

토르는 애써 사념을 떨쳐냈다. 저도 모르게 발을 늦춘 탓에 떠밀린 토르는 평소보다 거칠게 벽에 밀어 붙여졌고, 병사들의 험악한 경고를 받아야만 했다. 그를 지나치게 경계한 병사들은 그의 눈치를 보았지만 그가 허튼짓을 못하도록 사슬을 단단히 하는 것을 게을리 하지 않았다. 몇 번이나 그것을 체크한 병사들은 오래된 나무탁자 위에 열쇠를 내려놓았다. 탁상의 끝에 길게 늘어진 베일을 눌러쓴 여인이 앉아 토르를 마주 보고 있었다. 토르의 푸른 눈은 그녀에게 고정 시켰다. 그녀가 불손한 그의 태도를 얼마나 견뎌낼수 있을지 그건 일종에 시험 있었다. 흔들리는 횃불이 그녀의 모습을 가녀리게 보이도록 하고 있엇다. 그러나 토르는 아무 감흥도 느낄 수 없었다.  

 

오늘의 그녀는 유난히 두꺼운 베일을 눌러 쓰고 미동도 하지 않았다. ‘혹시 망설이고 있는걸까?’ 낮선 남자와 몸을 섞는 것에 거부감을 가지고 있는 여인들이 더러 있었기에 토르는 기다렸지만 끝내 그녀가 떨리는 손으로 열쇠를 움켜쥐었을 때 토르는 비웃음을 감출 수 없었다. 정숙한 척 얼굴을 감춘다 해도 결국에 돈으로 남자를 사는 여자였다. 그녀는 느리게 다가왔고, 토르는 바로 서서 그녀의 손길을 기다렸다. 묶여졌다 한들 그는 위험한 자였다. 맨손으로 사람을 때려죽이는 인간을 제 아래 두고자하는 욕망은 음습한 것이었기에 토르는 모욕과 경멸 그리고 호기심에 익숙해져 있었다. 토르는 문뜩 그녀의 겁먹은 시선을 보고 싶다 생각했지만 베일 너머 그녀의 얼굴을 볼 수는 없었다. 토르는 그녀가 스스로 베일을 벗어 던질때까지 기다려야만 했다. 

 

그녀는 토르의 낡을 옷을 들춰 그 안에 숨겨진 단단한 살을 더듬었고, 조심스럽게 토르의 표정을 살피고 있었다. 두꺼운 베일이 얇게 흔들렸다. 그것으로 토르는 그녀가 숨을 몰아쉬고 있다는 것을 알았다. 피부 위로 느껴지는 그녀의 손은 차갑게 식어 있었다. 익숙지 않은 감각이었다. 토르는 눈살을 찡그렸다. 그녀 이제까지의 여성들과는 무언가 달렸다. 토르의 몸을 배외하던 그녀의 손가락은 토르의 입술 위에 멈춰 섰고 그의 입술 선을 더듬어 움직였다. 그 은근한 터치에 토르는 무엇도 할수 없었다. 허락 없이 그의 안을 파고든다면 위험한 남자를 건드린다는 것이 어떤 것인지 가르쳐줄 의항이 얼마든지 있었기에 토르는 태연했다. 그러나 그녀는 한참을 그렇게 서서 그의 뜨거운 숨을 느끼고 있었다. 

 

ㅡ 이상한 여자군 넌 내 얼굴이 궁금해 돈을 지불했을 텐데? 

 

침묵을 견디다 못한 토르가 도발해오자 그녀의 어께가 튀어 올랐다. 토르는 인상을 찡그렸다. 어느 여인에게서도 맡아보지 못한 향이였다. 그윽하게 퍼지는 향은 그 존재가 미미했지만 사람을 파고드는 무언가가 있었다. 그는 잡힐 듯한 그 향을 기억하려 애셨고 입을 굳혔다.  

 

 그녀는 뒷걸음 쳤다. 한발 두발 토르에게서 멀어져 갔다 토르는 자신의 표정이 그녀를 겁먹게 하고 있다는 걸 알았지만 얼굴을 숨길 수 없었다. 그럴 리가 없었다. 그래서는 안됐다. 눈으로 다시 한 번 그녀의 실루엣을 더듬는 순간 그녀는 멈춰섰고  토르는 눈을 감을 수밖에 없었다. 그는 작은 신음 소리를 내며 그는 힘겹게 입을 열었다. 

 

ㅡ 어째서 네가 

 

베일의 여인은 고개를 흔들었다. 토르가 그를 그리워한 만큼 그 또한 토르를 그리워했다고 믿고 싶었지만  좀처럼 용기를 내지 못하는 듯 했다. 말이 되지 못한 눈물은 소리 없이 떨어지고 둘은 그렇게 서로를 응시하며 고통의 시간을 견디고 있었다. 


	3. Chapter 3

밤이 깊어가고 있었다. 토르는 멀리 있는 그를 붙잡기 위해 손을 뻗었다. 그러나 그는 손은 조금도 앞으로 나가지 못했다. 그를 묶은 사슬이 원망스러웠다. 토르는 자신의 무력함에 그대로 고개를 떨어뜨리고 신음했다. 마치 꿈과 같이 거기에 서있는 그는 더 이상 토르에게 다가오지 않을 모양이었다. 새로운 삶을 시작하고부터 토르는 항상 이런 날을 꿈꿨었다. 동시에 모든 것이 부질없다는 것 또한 알고 있었다. 어차피 바람 앞에 촛불 같은 목숨이었다.

 

 

ㅡ 그래도 널 만나고 죽을 수 있어 다행이야

 

 

그의 어께가 크게 들썩였고 토르는 깊은 숨소리를 들었다. 흔들리는 등불 때문에 그가 떨고 있다는 착각이 들었다. 그때 두꺼운 베일이 아래로 떨어지고 가름한 얼굴이 들어났다. 토르는 숨을 삼켰다. 푸른빛이 도는 검은 머리와 대조되는 창백한 얼굴이었다. 안쓰러울 정도로 마른 볼을 야윈 손으로 감싸 쥔 그는 소리를 죽이고 있었다. 눈물로 얼룩진 그 뺨은 상기되어 있었지만 살이 빠진 선이 너무 가늘어져 토르는 순간 자신의 눈을 의심했다.

 

 

ㅡ 제발 이걸 풀어줘

 

 

토르는 자신도 모르게 신음하며 애원했다. 지금 당장 그의 눈물을 닦아주어야만 했다. 금방이라도 삭으라. 들 듯 한 그를 잡고 싶었다. 토르는 팔이 쓸리는 것도 아랑곳하지 않고 사슬을 당겼다.

 

 

ㅡ 지금 당장! 이걸 풀어!

 

 

토르의 고함소리에 작은 어께가 뛰어 올랐다. 소리를 들은 병사가 부산하게 움직이며 노크했지만 그는 문을 열지 않았다. 자물쇠를 안쪽에서 걸어 잠근 그는 병사들을 물렸고 토르를 바라보았다.

 

 

- 그런 짓은 곤란해

 

 

그는 두터운 수갑을 쓸어내렸다. 이제 확실하게 잡히는 그의 향기에 심장이 뛰어 나올 정도로 가슴이 요동쳤다. 그는 토르의 사슬에 열쇠를 넣었다. 자물쇠가 열리는 소리가 비정상적으로 크게 들렸다.

 

 

- 얼굴을 보여줘

 

 

그는 작게 웃으며 토르의 가면을 두드렸다. 그것은 토르의 가슴을 시리게 만들었다. ‘억지로 가장한 미소’ 토르는 그의 진짜 미소를 알고 있었다. ‘ 내 앞에서만큼은 마음껏 웃었으면 좋겠어.’ 그런 말을 스스럼없이 주고받던 때가 있었다. 잠금 쇠가 풀리며 무거운 쇠가 떨어지자 토르는 그의 양팔을 잡아 테이블에 고정시켰다.

 

 

예전과는 비교도 할 수 없을 정도로 가늘어진 손목이 부러질 거 같았지만 손아귀에 힘을 풀 수 없었다. 금방이라도 사그라질 듯한 그가 토르의 몸 아래서 숨 쉬고 있었다. ‘꿈이 아니야’ 선이 가는 목에 이를 세웠지만 그는 저항하지 않았다. 그저 얇은 입을 벌리며 키스를 졸랐다. 누가 먼저라 할 것도 없이 서로의 입술이 맞물렸다. 서둘러 옷을 말아 올리는 토르의 손을 잡아들며 그는 어색하게 말했다.

 

 

ㅡ 서두르는 건 여전하네.

 

 

그는 토르의 낡은 옷을 잡아 당겼다. 몇 번이고 작은 키스를 되풀이하며 떨리는 손으로 토르의 얼굴을 쓰다듬던 그는 토르의 이마에 이마를 기댔다.

 

 

- 정말로 너야

 

 

토르는 정중하게 그의 얼굴을 두 손으로 감싸 들어 올렸다. 그제야 오랜 헤어짐 끝에 그의 연인을 만났다는 실감이 들어 눈물이 났다. 깊이 두 눈을 들여다보며 깊은 키스를 나누는 동안 눈물로 두 사람의 입술이 젖어들었다. 그의 작은 웃음소리가 입안에 퍼졌다. 그 사랑스러운 숨을 들이키며 토르는 다시 한 번 작은 키스를 돌려주었다.

 

 

-서두르고 싶지 않지만

 

 

그는 속삭이며 토르의 매듭을 잡아 당겼다. 속옷이 없는 민망한 아래가 금세 들어나 토르를 입술을 물었다. 아프도록 발기한 그곳이 드러나는 것은 부끄러운 일이였다. 토르를 황급히 그의 턱을 잡아 올렸지만 그는 망설임 없이 토르의 물건을 두 손으로 잡았다.

 

 

ㅡ 그만둬

 

 

토르는 낮게 목을 울려 경고했다. 지금 자극당하면 심한 짓을 하게 될 것이 분명했다. 그러나 그는 토르를 놔주지 않았다.

 

 

ㅡ 내가 하고 싶은 대로 내버려둬

 

 

그는 그렇게 말하며 치마 자락을 걷어 올렸고 속옷을 풀어 내렸다. 토르는 더 이상 참을 수 없었다. 그의 가는 다리를 추켜올려지며 그는 은밀한 곳에 입을 내렸다. 작은 구멍이 타액에 젖어가는 동안 그는 토르의 거친 머리카락을 잡아당겼다.

 

 

ㅡ날 죽일 생각이야?

 

 

토르는 대답 할 수 없었다. 욕망에 휘둘린 그는 선급이 남자를 파고들었고 그는 토르의 선단을 품기도 전에 고통을 호소했다. 토르는 그의 구멍을 더듬었다. 오랜 기간 그런 용도로 사용하지 않은 구멍은 지나치게 빡빡했다.

 

 

- 빌어먹을

 

 

욕을 내뱉는 토르를 위해 그는 자신의 중심을 훑었고 탁한 액체는 금세 그의 배를 적셨다. 그의 얼굴을 금세 붉게 물들었다. 굴욕적인 것임이 분명함에도 그는 자신의 손가락을 이용해 뒤를 벌렸고 다리를 세웠다. 그의 손가락이 조금씩 안으로 사라지는걸. 지켜보는 건 토르에게 고통이었다. 토르는 천천히 움직이는 그의 손을 대신해 자신의 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 토르의 거친 길들임에 그의 허리가 휘어졌다. 토르는 빠르게 움직였다. 손가락이 하나둘 더해갈수록 그는 입술을 깨물며 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

 

 

- 이젠 더 이상

 

 

먼저 약한 소리를 낸 것은 토르였다. 그는 고개를 끄덕였고 토르는 그의 다리를 잡아 올렸다. 하얀 것으로 더럽혀진 작은 구멍은 너무 작아보였지만 토르는 기다릴 수 없었다. 삽입은 순간이었다. 그의 마른 몸을 잡아 일으키자 둘의 결합은 완벽해졌다. 거친 결합으로 숨을 쉬지 못하는 그의 등을 쓸어 숨을 돌려준 토르는 그의 창백한 뺨에 입술을 내렸다. 그의 연인이었다.

 

 

ㅡ 내 것, 내 아내

 

 

그는 긍정하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 작은 미소가 피어오른 얼굴은 그 어느 것 보다 아름다웠다. 토르는 끌어 오르는 정을 참지 못하고 마른 어께 위에 입술을 내렸다. 토르는 땀에 젖은 뒷목을 받쳐 들고 파랗게 질린 그의 입술을 찾아 물었다. 아플 게 깨물려 지면서도 그는 순순히 입술을 벌렸다. 그의 숨이 고르게 숨이 돌아오자 토르는 천천히 움직이기 시작했다. 밤은 짧고 하고 싶은 말은 너무 많았지만 서로 마음이 이어져 있다는 것만으로도 둘에게는 그 무엇도 필요 없었다. 처음 만남으로부터 십년, 같이 있던 시간보다 헤어져 있던 기간이 더 길었지만 둘은 인연은 끊어지지 않았다.

 

 

겨우 갈피를 두 사람의 마음이었다. 이 번 만큼은 이라는 각오가 그들에게는 있었다. 토르를 그의 안에 자신의 것을 쏟아내며 몸을 숙였다.한없이 흔들리는 토르의 눈을 보며 그는 말없이 입술을 맞췄다. 자그마한 키스였다. 그만큼 애처로운 마음이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 오타와 틀린 문법 맞춤법 교정은 언제나 감사한 마음으로 받고 있습니다.   
> 이번편도 즐겨주세요 ..^0^/

**Author's Note:**

> 결국 또 지르고 말았습니다. 평소에 쓰고 싶었던 검투사의 이야기 입니다. 글레디에이터 영화와 비슷할지도 모르겠네요..ㅠㅠ 아무튼 서툴지만 이번 편도 즐겨주세요 ..^^


End file.
